


Pink in the Night

by Zara_Zara



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, introspective, lowkey angst, more melancholic if anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara
Summary: It's raining and Light was thinking of him again...a dead man. Even though L had to die that doesn't necessarily mean he had to be forgotten.Drabble written for Death Noteober and based on Mitski's Pink in the Night.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Pink in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everybody! (It's the second of October...I know...) I LOVE this song so much and I had to connect this prompt to the song somehow haha

Tokyo’s evening sky burns pink as a tropical storm assails the land with summer rain. Fat water droplets runs down Light’s window and send the view outside into a blurry mirage of shadows and shapes. Pink light reflects off the window’s glass due to Misa’s recent opinion that soft pink lighting equates to a romantic setting. Thankfully, she’s not in the apartment with him at that moment, instead, she’s out getting normal light bulbs to replace the pink ones.

A towel hangs warm and damp over his shoulders as it gathers the droplets of water that dive from his still-wet hair. He wasn’t in the mood to blow-dry his hair, the noise would’ve disrupted the strange quiet mood he’d been operating in the whole day. The sort of quietness reserved for a person at prayer in an otherwise empty church. The day itself wasn’t special in any shape or form, it wasn’t the sort of day he’d mark in a calendar if he was the kind of person to do such a thing. The day only had its strange heaviness because he’d been thinking of a dead person the whole time.

The rain sometimes reminds him of the dead detective. It makes him think of that rooftop on top of the Kira Headquarters tower, the rain then had been ice cold and startlingly gentle as they had that strange and tensely raw conversation. The rain mercilessly soaked them both, and yet Ryuzaki was the one who looked like he’d been a corpse just pulled out of the bottom of the lake. There was something desperately sad about the detective on the roof, and while Kira felt vindicated to see the detective so small and vulnerable in the rain, Light felt like he was in a surreal dream that he really wanted to wake up from.

_“Do you hear them too?” He remembers L asking him in a low and solemn voice, “The bells…”_

_Light shivered and he wasn’t sure why; all he could hear was the rain and his own heartbeat thudding gently and warmly in his chest, “What bells?” The confusion tasted bitter in his mouth. Was Ryuzaki going insane? Was he trying to trick him? Light reached to finger the chain between them because the cool metal would have been comforting and stabilizing in that moment of great bizarreness--but then he remembered it wasn’t there anymore. A fresh wave of coldness struck him then and he shivered. What was going on? Light didn’t like being confused, and his confusion was tested even more when Ryuzaki gave him that foot massage._

In the present, Light grabs the cup of coffee he made and savours the warmth the bitter liquid affords him. Light hadn’t heard any bells that day, but he thought he’d heard something else that day on the rooftop that he’d only understood years later in retrospect.

When Ryuzaki was alive, the pale and insufferable man had invaded Light’s thoughts with a whole boiling pot of anger, injustice, shock, and sometimes even envy. Up until meeting Ryuzaki, Light hardly ever remembered a time when anyone inspired such feelings inside of him with each interaction they had. Most of the time, ordinary people just disappointed and sometimes disgusted him, none of them were important enough to personally make him feel boiling hot anger or painfully begrudging respect. Ryuzaki made Light’s life Hell, but twistedly, he also made Light feel alive. For the first time in his life, Light felt intellectually challenged by another---the significance of that sometimes outweighed the bad aspects of his situation because of how special that felt. Light no longer felt like his genius was a curse because someone else shared the same fate of extraordinariness as him.

Now, he’s dead, and Ryuzaki still invades Light’s thoughts, however, he plagues him with biting sorrow, anger, and grief that Light forcefully nulls to a dull hum of forgetfulness. No one is like L, perhaps except for Light himself, but there is no one out there worthy of being his equal. Godliness is a lonely business---Light knows that---but, why does he miss Ryuzaki so?

L had to die if Kira was to live and create the perfect world for humanity. L’s death was not only a necessity but an inevitability. Regardless of cold hard logic, in his weaker moments, Light misses the other man. He misses him for his intellectual company, he misses him for the challenge his very existence posed to him, and Light even misses him for the smaller things as well.

Drinking his cooling and sugarless coffee, he allows himself to think of L in a way that he doesn’t let himself explore too frequently. He thinks about how his hair was darker than any black coffee Light has ever seen or drank. He thinks of his long skeletal fingers, pale and elegant as piano keys; dark eyelashes that sweeped down ivory skin; and how he once thought, in a moment of crazed romanticism, that he could stare at Ryuzaki’s back all day. Just stare at the ghosts of movement behind his white baggy shirt. Movement that confirmed that a person’s body indeed existed within the flood of clothes; that that body was one Light wouldn’t mind touching.

The coffee is gone and Light lets those thoughts drain away somewhere far from his aching heart. Looking out the window and the slowly darkening sky, the rain continues heavier than before.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this Drabble and I wanted to post it here. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and appreciated <3


End file.
